


Blood, Fruit and Paint

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the fans suggested Dan sell his coat on ebay, he laughed it off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Fruit and Paint

When the fans suggested Dan sell his coat on ebay, he laughed it off at the time and moved on to the next question to get the panel over with.

 

However, when the day came to an end and the two Brits went back to the Ramseys, Dan’s mind started to work in overdrive. His R&R would be ending soon, and he really wanted to get Gavin that new slow motion camera he had his eye on. He has been saving up for the last half year, but he still needed that extra, last bit of cash for the down payment; selling his coat might just do that.

 

Tucking the highly intoxicated Gavin into bed with the promise of joining in as soon as he was done, Dan gave a simple kiss to his forehead and tip-toed to the loo. On a second thought, he grabbed a piece of paper and his sharpie from RTX and wrote a quick sign before going back on track to the loo.

 

Looking in the mirror, Dan saw his reflection. Staring back at him were the eyes of a war veteran, shrouded by the pain and terror that he had lived through in the past three months. Bags were under his eyes, hidden remarkably well by makeup. Hairline receding slightly and hair greying throughout his head. Instead of seeing his multicam uniform, he saw a time before being drafted, of bangers and giant water balloons. He held up the quick made sign and snapped a pic.  _‘For Sale?’_  it said and with a few flicks, he put his coat on ebay to sell.

 

He stripped out of his clothes and shimmied into bed behind Gavin, who turned around and snuggled into Dan’s chest. Dan wrapped his arms around his B and gave another kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 

The bidding only stayed up for twenty four hours which was more than enough time when Dan looked at the final bid; £1350.39 was the final price. Eyebrows hiking up, Dan was amazed that people would want to pay that much for such a tattered old coat. Nonetheless, he packaged it up and sent it out to the lucky girl that purchased it.

 

The days of RTX came to an end and Dan ordered the camera for Gavin. He had to leave back to Afghan before it came in so as he hugged Gavin goodbye he whispered in his ear that a surprise was on its way.

 

One week in, a packed arrived at Rooster Teeth for Gavin revealing the newest slow motion camera he had been saving up for, with a simple note of ‘I love you B”

 

Two weeks in, he got a tweet from the same girl that purchased Dan’s coat thanking both him and Dan for uploading their content and that she will cherish the coat for all eternity.

 

It was three weeks total.

 

Twenty days technically, when Gavin got a subtle knock on the Achievement Hunter door. Six heads turned to see Burnie in the doorway, sorrow filling his face. It was like Gavin knew right away what ten words would fall from his lips before he even said them. His heart clenched and dropped down to his stomach as they were uttered,

 

_“Dan has been killed in action. I’m so sorry Gavin.”_

 

He pulled him from the recording to where two men in uniforms were waiting to deliver the news officially to Gavin, that there was an air raid and the camp got obliterated and Dan was one of the few that they could identify. Gavin could only nod, numbly before turning and rushing to the loo to upchuck his stomachs content. The door crashed open behind him and he felt hands rubbing his back, a voice at his ear with soft words whispering that usually shouted profanities.

 

A sudden rage engulfed Gavin and he pushed back at Michael, who staggered before getting his footing. He shouted all the cuss words he knew, and some he made up, and the freckled face older man stepped up to Gavin and wrapped his arms tight around Gavin. Gavin fought, punching and struggling to get out of the shorter man’s grasp, but to no avail.

 

Eventually he gave up and collapsed into his arms. That was when Geoff came in and told Gavin he was aloud the time off until Dan’s final wishes were carried out.

 

Plans made, flight taken and the funeral came and went. It was a small cremation ceremony.

 

It was not until he came back to Achievement Hunter that Gavin felt something since he received the news.

 

Putting on a fake smile, Gavin marched into the room as normal as he could but came to an abrupt stop at seeing a simple boxed package on his chair. Feeling his heart sink once, he carefully opened it up. Sitting on top was an envelope addressed to him. Peeling it open there was a letter from a girl.

 

_“I thought I’d better return this to you. You need it more than I. Take care, and sorry for your loss”_

 

Swallowing heavily, he peered into the box as his knees gave out. Collapsing to the floor, he reached a shaky hand forward and pulled out the dirty white garment within the box. He held it close to his face, taking in a deep breath. It still smelled like Dan, and that was the final straw for Gavin. Even after finding out about him being KIA, after sorting out and attending, not to mention speaking at his funeral, Gavin did not shed a tear. He was just numb.

 

Having Dan’s Slow-Mo Guys jacket, however, completely broke him

  
Gavin just wanted his B back.


End file.
